Small business owners often communicate with their customers via email messages and send invoices to their customers based on the contents of the email messages. Often, a small business owner will copy and paste information from an email thread into an invoice, which may be time-consuming and may also create errors in the invoice. Similar issues may arise when sending contracts and/or agreements of any sort based on the contents of an unstructured data source (e.g., a data source that includes expressions represented in natural language) via an electronic communication medium.